Movie Night
by jugstheclown
Summary: fluff one-shot. Brittany and Santana have a disagreement at their weekly sleepover.


"Please San," Brittany pleaded, but Santana crossed her arms and frowned.

"No, we are not watching your creepy zombie movies tonight, I'm too tired for that shit," she replied. Brittany jutted her lower lip out in an impressive pout but Santana simply looked away. She wasn't falling for that again.

"But you said we could watch whatever I wanted!" Brittany whined, waving a dvd case in the air and stamping her foot. Santana almost smiled but caught herself just in time.

"Well yeah but I thought you would want to watch Finding Nemo or Footloose or something like that," she said rolling her eyes and flopping down on the bed. Brittany perched on the edge next to her and put the dvd case on the night stand.

"Pleeeeeeeease," she whispered, leaning down and kissing Santana's neck gently, starting just below her ear then moving down to her collar bone slowly. Santana let out a small groan and rolled over to kiss Brittany full on the lips but as she did so Brittany giggled and she realized what was happening.

"No! You are not getting round me like that again!" She said crossly, sliding off the bed and standing up. Brittany yawned and stood up to flick the lights off.

"Fine then, let's just go to bed early, I don't even want to watch a movie now anyway," she said grumpily. Santana immediately felt bad and darted to the door to shield the light switch from her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Come on don't be like that Britts just pick another movie, it's movie night,"

"No, I don't want to," Brittany mumbled, pushing Santana away and sitting down on the bed again with her mouth in a tight, straight line. Santana felt a pang in her chest and sat down next to her, taking her hand and stroking her hair.

"Come on Britts, we're wearing matching duck pajamas and I played Jenga with you five times, can't I say no to your creepy zombie movies?" She said gently, trying to look Brittany in the eyes though she was refusing to look at Santana.

"You're just a scaredy cat," Brittany said after a moment, a smirk crept across her features and she turned to face Santana again who had dropped her hand and sat up straight with a furious expression on her face.

"I am not scared of _anything_," she replied indignantly. Brittany giggled and nudged her in the ribs.

"Yes you are, you so are! You're scared of zombies," she stood up and danced around the room chanting as Santana's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. She shook her head and tried to pull Brittany back on to the bed but Brittany skipped out of the room and down the stairs still singing about zombies.

Santana groaned and ran after her, when she reached the bottom of the stairs the house seemed to be silent again. She tiptoed carefully in to the living room, keeping her eyes open for any movement, looking around she couldn't see any sign of Brittany. Santana stood still for a few moments listening carefully, but she didn't hear anything and turned to go back up the stairs.

However just as she was heading to the door the drapes to her left opened and Brittany tackled her to the floor with a loud thump. She yelled angrily but Brittany pinned her arms to the floor and grinned.

"Santana's scared of zombieeees!" She giggled, and placed a quick kiss on her mouth before jumping up and running up the stairs to the bedroom. Santana got to her feet and rubbed the bump on her hip where she'd hit the floor and slowly climbed the stairs after Brittany, mumbling under her bed about stupid zombies and impossible girlfriends.

When she walked back in to the bedroom Brittany was slipping the dvd in to the player and lying back on the bed with a contented smile.

"Hey! I don't want to watch your dumb movie!" Santana sat down on the bed and grabbed at the remote but Brittany held it high out of her reach and stuck her tongue out. Feeling at a loss Santana decided it was time to play dirty.

"Hey Brittbritt," she said with a smirk. Brittany peeled her eyes away from the television screen and looked at her questioningly just as Santana rolled on top of her and began tickling her in the ribs. Brittany dropped the remote and let out a shriek, kicking her legs and laughing whilst trying to push Santana off. Santana grinned and moved her hands up to Brittany's armpits and bent over to say in her ear.

"Do you give?"

"No!"

"Okay then," Santana replied and kept tickling Brittany till there were tears streaming down her face and she was gasping for air, she flapped at Santana's hands and cried out.

"Okay I give, I give!" Santana grinned and rolled off of her, picking up the remote and switching the dvd off. Brittany sat up and rubbed her sides, pouting at Santana who looked impossibly smug.

"That was so not fair, anyway what are we gonna do now?" she asked. Santana stood up to turn the lights off then slipped under the covers.

"We'll just have to find something else to do I guess," she said, pulling Brittany close to her and kissing her gently on the lips.


End file.
